


I Will Burst Open The Skies To Show You That You Are What The Universe Represents.

by Travis_Crux



Series: That Conjuring AU the fandom needs. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clairvoyance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slash, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_Crux/pseuds/Travis_Crux
Summary: 20th CenturyConjuring AUHarry did not know what was more sickening, to watch your lover being caged by his own demons or being able to do nothing to change his course of misery. That was the bridge Harry stood on observing the reckless chains which bound Louis to the thoughts which never gave him an alternative to leave, holding his hand out for Louis to grasp which he reached out to but could seldom reach.OrHarry is a gifted clairvoyant and he helps Louis get over his demons from the past while being proposed to.





	I Will Burst Open The Skies To Show You That You Are What The Universe Represents.

The moonlight had been in abundance when it peaked through the window, draped Harry's sweater a lovely shade of sparkling turquoise when he gently maneuvered Louis closer to himself. His fingers a tight clasp on the smaller boy's waist and the soft sighs of his breathing washing over the silence of the room.

Smiling at the firm grip of the younger one's arm, he pulled himself up, careful to not arouse his curly haired boyfriend. Very tenderly, he raked his hand through his curls and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Seeing Harry's peaceful face, Louis wondered, how had he gotten so lucky. It had been two years since he had met him and nothing had ever made him doubt his decision about the boy. In the two years which had gone by, Louis had graduated and studied a lot on demonology alongside his boyfriend who graduated a year later with his cousin and had intended to propose to him on Christmas which was supposed to be the day after tomorrow which was why he wanted to introduce him to his mother and sister, Charlotte.

Sighing, he reluctantly removed Harry's arms and sat up, making an attempt to steady his breathing from the unease which descended down his chest. 

Stepping down from the bed, he poured a glass of water and gulped it down his throat, feeling the gush of ridiculous memories which haunted him everytime, he came down to Doncaster.

Louis had his own demons which resided on his shoulders and they weren't something he had the courage to share with Harry. 

"Lou?" A voice beckoned to him which turned Louis towards the source.

"Why are you up love?" Harry questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." Louis said moving towards him. "Just water."

Harry pulled himself up and shook his head,"Get me some too please."

And he did give the glass of water when Harry sat up which he drank down. 

Louis quickly put the glass down and delved back into his arms,"You know," Harry began conversationally,"I am a clairvoyant."

Louis let out a chuckle and looked at him,"Of course, I do."

"Which means," he said kissing his forehead lovingly,"that I can sense everything you feel."

This stiffened the smaller boy in his arms who's smile dropped instantly,"What are you talking about?"

"Louis, love," he said pulling his chin and maneuvering him,"I am sensing this since we arrived in Doncaster. What's bothering you?" He questioned, playing with the hem of Louis' t shirt."Everytime you come to tell me something, you stop yourself, why don't you ever say what you wanna say, what is hindering you?"

Louis shut his eyes in frustration, his breathing fastened and he uncomfortably withdrew from Harry,"You don't have to tell me Louis but just don't pretend you're all right. Okay?"

Louis gulped and looked into Harry's calm green orbs, sighing heavily and intertwined their fingers which automatically instigated a kiss of reassurance on the back of his hand by his boyfriend. "I had a sister who was younger than Lottie," Louis confessed,"she died when I was fourteen."

"How?" Harry asked.

"When I was fourteen, I had to spend my holidays with my dad and," Louis said with abruptions in between, show casing the discomfort which was tied to the topic,"and there was something in his house which latched onto me, pretty terribly."

Harry's expression turned sour with hurt filling his eyes,"Oh my god." He said looking at him. "And then." He asked cupping his cheeks.

"I came home and mum figured it out, very quick, she called for a priest."

"I was exorcised. Four times." Louis said taking a deep breath, trying to smoothen his expression.

"It still didn't leave me alone," he elaborated further,"the mother who was performing it said I won't survive and giving me poison would at least let my soul be redeemed." Harry's arm stiffened around the boy's shoulder and shifted to rubbing his back to calm him down.

"My sister, Félicité was a clairvoyant and my mum kept her away because she was very young but one day," Louis began and heaved and suck on his cheeks, forcing himself to continue,"she came because she had a vision of me and she asked the demon to take her in my place."

"I had just woken up and my mum was ecstatic and everybody called it a miracle but I knew something was wrong, when we went home, the next morning," Louis narrated,"Fizzy had hung herself."

"There was her diary on the table in which she had written about a vision two days prior to her death," he said nibbling on his lip,"that the demon would let me go, if he'd get my mother or her. Otherwise it would kill my entire family. She took that and sacrificed herself."

"I moved out as soon as possible. I didn't want to stay here, not with the memories." He admitted truthfully. "I was the reason she-" Harry silenced him by keeping his finger on his quivering lips,shook his head,"No, you weren't." He said pulling him in a quiet embrace and letting Louis find comfort there.

Louis had firmly grasped his sweater,"I've never cried for her death, never. I couldn't, Hazza, it was all my fault."

"You know," he said withdrawing from his arms,"she always said she wanted to become a lawyer and that's why I became one." 

"Haz," he whimpered,"she was my sister, she could have stayed alive. She could have."

Within the span of the next one hour, Louis had remorsefully blamed himself and shed every single detail about his little sister, Fizzy and when he was too tired, he just fell asleep in Harry's arms, who religiously stayed until dawn finally seeped in through the windows and onto their bedroom.

* * *

When Louis awoke the next day, he noticed that the bed was empty and had remnants of Harry's scent on it. Reluctantly, he had dragged himself out of bed to get ready for the day which was most probably his birthday if he was right in Christmas being the next day.

When he walked downstairs, Lottie was the first one to quickly approach him,"Happy Birthday Louis." She said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks love," he said kissing her cheek back when everyone begun to approach him giving hugs, greeting him when Louis' eyes begun their search for Harry who slowly made his way out of the kitchen with a cake in his hands and placed it on the table. "Come on now!"

Louis smiled pleasantly and gravitated to the cake with a smile fixed onto his face.

Cutting the cake and feeding it to every single person in the house, they settled down for breakfast after which everyone had huddled down for a game of football on the television while Harry and Jay were preparing lunch.

Louis caught Harry slipping out of the kitchen with the corner of his eyes and stealthily excused himself too, he saw him sitting on the steps of the backyard door folding the laundry which had dried. "Baby?"

"Yea, Louis?" He said turning towards him and giving him a little space to sit down which he took and comfortably sat down beside him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Harry told him in all seriousness.

"About Fizzy?" Louis guessed, glaring at his fingers, avoiding eye contact with Harry who nodded his head,"That too." 

Harry took his hands and gently pulled Louis to his side,"Remember Father Keith?"

Louis squinted his eyes and the shook his head in remembrance of the said man,"Yeah, Yeah! What about him?"

"He has asked me to help him out in a few cases." Harry put forward. "Cases as in the ones revolving demonic possessions or hauntings or that sort of thing." 

"And I said we will talk about it." Harry added. 

"We?" Louis asked raising his eyebrows.

Harry smiled at him,"I am not doing this without you, I can't do this without you." 

"Haz, I am not really a-"

"But you are a better demonologist than I could ever be. And you know so much more about everything," Harry said rubbing his finger gently against his skin. "It's you and I together. And I am definitely not doing this if you don't wanna."

Louis looked positively unconvinced and dissatisfied with Harry's argument,"Haz, if you want to do this, you should go ahead with it but what will I even do? I'm kinda useless there you know." He shrugged.

"Louis, don't you want to help people out, prevent them from witnessing a fate like ours?" He asked honestly looking into his blue orbs. "I want to but I can't do this without you."

"We'll figure our arrangements out, baby." Harry said, sensing his worry which Louis was hesitant to talk about,"Work, lectures, teaching, we'll do something about them."

Louis still looked skeptical and had a touch of hesitancy in his demeanor,"Let's try it out." He said a little unwillingly for Harry's sake and then affirmed. "We'll see what happens, all right?"

He breathed out a small grin,"Yes." With that he kissed his knuckles in appreciation which caused Louis to cuddle closer to him. Straddling his lap, Louis comfortably sat in between the Harry's legs and wrapped his legs around his torso.

"Harry, I genuinely don't wanna talk about it." He admitted looking into his eyes. 

The curly haired lad smiled at his boy and looked at him, carefully maneuvering him closer and placed him on his lap such that Louis' head fell on his shoulders,"Louis," Harry called lovingly,"I will not force anything upon you which makes you feel uncomfortable," he said with understanding, as he stroked the boy's feathery hair,"but this is something I wish you open up to me about right now. And when I say right now, I mean it." He said strictly. 

This caused Louis to look up at his boyfriend in surprise, his glare was piercingly deadly and he looked extremely serious about it which was out of character because Louis had never seen Harry this grave about anything and if he was to answer truthfully, he didn't even know Harry could be angered by any force in the universe which was why he was taken back by his rigidity.

"Why?"

"Because it's necessary," he said in a cryptic fashion and pushed lovingly,"now tell me." He asked placing soft kisses on his hair which threw Louis into depths of vulnerability.

"I've never been to the graveyard where she was buried. Never. Not even on the funeral day." He said quietly and precipitously, drowning into Harry's tenderness. "One minute she was teaching me how to do laundry because I'm too lazy and the next minute she was laying dead in her room."

"I never said goodbye to her." He said fisting his hand. "She took away what I deserved, she was supposed to be alive here." He said frustratingly which grasped his attention, Harry looked at Louis and let the boy soak into the warm wool of his shirt,"Louis, I think we really need to pay a visit to Fizzy's grave." He voiced out.

Louis gulped,"Why?"

 _'Because you have no idea how much your guilt is taking a toll on you,'_ Harry thought, sadly holding him in his arms like he could protect Louis from every tragedy which would ever have the pleasure of walking his path , _'you have no idea how difficult it is to hold you at night and feel the pain seeping through your veins and be able to do nothing about it when your thoughts are screaming for help.'_

 _'I haven't slept for more than a few hours since we've arrived here because I need to make sure, you receive the little rest you do after your replay of the incident, time and again in your head and all I can do is hold you.'_ Harry groaned inwardly with frustration piling up on his shoulders. _'To channel my thoughts into yours and assure you that the nightmare is over while being a spectator is difficult, it's suffering on my part. It exhausts me but I don't care about me extinguishing my clairvoyance to help you Louis. I don't mind. I don't mind anything, as long as you benefit from it but I can't leave you broken there everytime we come here Louis. You need to know that Felicité doesn't hold you guilty and probably this is the only way of doing it.'_

But Harry did not frame any of those sentences from his mouth and hid it all away and instead said,"Because you need closure. You cannot keep this shouldered on your soul, eating a piece of you everyday." He alternated, it was the truth but in a milder format. 

"You need to come out of it Louis." He said honestly. "You can't keep blaming yourself, you have to drag yourself from that cage you've created."

"And you think that will give me closure?" He questioned him, raising eyebrows in denial.

"I feel it will." He conceded. "Please do Louis."

* * *

And that was how Louis and Harry were on the gates of the place where Fizzy was buried. Through the slow downfall of snowflakes which were raking through the breeze. They stepped forward into the supposedly empty graveyard when suddenly Harry sensed Louis' fear enveloped in guilt and before he knew it that wasn't the only thing he sensed on the abandoned grounds.

A soul. More like a tortured soul who guided Harry to their destination.

Placing a bouquet of roses on top of the grave stone which was sprinkled with crystals of snow.  
And when they did stay in the same spot for a moment, Harry noticed Louis growing short of breath due to which he squeezed his hand to bring him back into the environment. 

"Talk to her Louis," Harry prompted and added after a moment,"I'll leave you if you want privacy." To which he silently nodded his head and Harry receded a few steps away and noticed the few wandering people walking around the graveyard and all Harry could do was just wait until Louis came in terms with his sister's death. 

Silently waiting for his boyfriend, Harry looked around noticing the place he stood. Harry recalled what he had done a two days before when he learnt that Louis had another sister before his boyfriend had even said anything about it. He just knew. Like how he always knew things. The knowledge of the unknown. 

The next thing he put together himself was that this deep sense of unease what Louis felt was due to the cage of guilt, he had locked himself in due to Fizzy's death. 

On learning this, Harry had, out of frustration, made an attempt to contact Fizzy without any supervision and it was probably the third time he did it. In his quiet life of clairvoyance, Harry had never made an attempt to contact the other side of the bridge, that side which isn't alive anymore. There were risks, the stakes that his conciousness could be lost in the alternative realm after hypnotizing himself to contact the spirit realm were sufficiently high. In fact the last time he did, Niall did not move from his place next to Harry even though he couldn't do anything which would aid the clairvoyant. 

Such a contact was to be made in an extremely controlled surrounding with careful deliberation not just randomly getting up in the middle of the night and meditating, the latter was exactly what Harry did. He knew the risks but he took a chance and quickly proceeded and saw what Félicité did.

Louis needed help desperately but the only person who could do it was Louis himself. He needed to accept her death, mourn over it and slowly move ahead of it and when he saw Félicité that's what she told him and that was why he was here with Louis. 

And even after following her instructions, he searched the grounds for the rose gold halo of the girl but found none. His attention averted, as soon as he heard a series of whimpers and he peeked a look at Louis who had broken down into a gush of tears on his knees.

* * *

It was cold, it's always cold isn't it? A trail of shivers went down the skin of his flesh, caressing it in gentle strokes of harsh wind.

Louis stared at the grave in front, he hadn't been here since years and had almost forgotten how the memorial even looked, he gazed at the name carved elegantly in cloister black, Félicité and it stirred up emotions he had always suppressed in the depths of his soul and the most prominent being guilt.

His chest tightened and it felt like he was drowning in deep waters of the regret that had scarred him in the blood and bone, a tear escaped his hyacinth blue eyes, a shudder of quavering agony overcame him as he fell to his knees which landed rather roughly on the blanket of snow, the contrite wavering his tone of voice as an upsurge of unfaltering affliction against himself brought by the trauma which happened to him when he was fourteen.

She didn't deserve it.

It was his fault she was gone.

"Felicité." He gasped a small amount of fleeting air, " I'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry." He cried out anguishly as a he rested his forehead on the edge of the stone while big globules of water fell from his afflicted glacial orbs, howling louder than the wind caging his sorrows.

Harry stood still, and found it traumatizing to do so, he knew Louis needed this , he needed to let it all out, so that was what he did, he stood silently and watched the boy crumble down to smothers despite the fact that it broke him.

He had to unlock the shackles which bound him to the loathsome memories of his possession and his sister's death. 

A few deliberate moments later, Louis collected himself back into a curl and retreated into a stand still position which was when Harry decided to intervene. No sooner did Harry approach when Louis quickly fit into the lanky lad's body. The curly haired boy rubbed his back for calming the chaos stirred in him. 

During the endless process of calming him down, Harry hadn't noticed the gentle pink gold like glow of a human being who had approached where they stood.

Slowly, when Louis changed his position and begun to walk away with his head still conveniently laying on his chest, Harry saw a serene ghostly girl in pink walk with them. Her eyes were a familiar gentle blue with brown hair tied in a pony. She sported a lovely white frock which had pink sequins and bows over them. Félicité. 

He was able to see her, as she held Louis' hand who couldn't sense but Harry affirmed she was there. Very much present in her place. 

"It's over Lou," she whispered to him but all what occurred was dust of wind blew past. 

Harry smiled in her direction when they reached the gates, as he knew she ought to return by now. "Thank you." She whispered to him and all Harry did was envelope Louis into a hug. Turning to the skies which were shredding snow flakes, he smiled, as if God was listening to him and murmured,"Thank you."

* * * 

Harry had just stepped into the churchyard which had been spread into a white blanket which had remnant footsteps of everyone who had proceeded to the central building which had an irridiscent glow from its features who's source was the sheen of the moon which often reminded him of his Louis who had gone ahead of them by a few hours giving a few excuses telling he wanted to go in for a confession and would meet them prior to the beginning of the mass.

Which was when Harry noticed the brunette standing by the ethereal like Christmas tree which bore the signs that Christ was being born soon while the angels on high, rejoiced in his praise. 

His black jeans were form fitting with a dark blue jumper falling over his waist down to his mid thighs with a beanie,as he waited for his family. A small smile approached his lips when he noticed his family moving closer to him.

"Let's go?" He nodded his head and gestured to all of them. 

Agreeing with the boy, everybody walked in when Louis fit himself beside Harry and automatically intertwined their fingers which stringed Harry's attention on him. "You're okay?"

"Yea," he nodded and leaned in on Harry's shoulder who immediately pulled him closer and halted himself, glancing at his boyfriend. "Lou? You're okay right?"

"I'm with you, right?" He asked looking into the green crystals. "I'm going to be all right even if I am not."

Harry's gaze grew warm with adoration in his eyes and a blush sweeping his cheeks,"Louis." He mumbled and kissed his forehead.

"You've made my life a better place by just breathing Harry. You have no idea how much I owe you." He said looking vaguely calmed about it. Louis seemed different. He was looking peaceful, his features had softened and he looked seemingly content. The dreadful aura of guilt had unlocked itself from him and he appeared to have been emitting a healthy glow from his skin which gave Harry a sense of relief. 

"Let's go," he beckoned and led the boy into the place of worship.

* * *

Louis wasn't an early riser, he had to force himself out of bed, be it Christmas or any other day but then again it also severely depended on the methodology of how one would wake Louis Tomlinson. Most of the time, when he lived with Zayn, the black haired beauty just pulled him out of the bed and let gravity wake him up which was in anybody's honest opinion, not very nice. When he was down in Doncaster, he seldom slept to wake up but when he did over sleep, Lottie found it her duty to wake him up 'nicely' which meant screaming to the tunes of every Rock Star who existed during the time period which was an excruciating pain to any being who possessedears.

But this was different, in fact it was contrasting. How endearingly Harry patted his arms while kissing his cheek and whispering sweet nothings into his ears, running his finger tips through his hair and slowly arousing Louis from his slumber in the most effective yet affectionate manner ever. 

"Wake up Lou, it's time, sweetheart." He said nuzzling his hair and kissing his neck. "Christmas day, wouldn't be fair to sleep in today." He said quietly moving from his neck, he brushed them against his cheek. 

Louis turned and fluttered his eyes open to see Harry's huge body nestled against his while his fingers played with his soft brown locks, placing kisses on his hair. "I could get used to this," he muttered and threw his arms around Harry. 

"Now can we get up?" The curly haired lad nudged. 

"We have to?" Louis asked pushing himself into Harry's chest. 

Harry picked himself up and wrapped his arms around Louis, maneuvering the smaller boy up on his bed who whined for a moment but was shut by Harry's quick kiss on the forehead. "Please love, it's late and it's Christmas, you need to wake up." He said in comprehension, firmly but with a touch of tenderness in his deep voice.

Louis grudgingly got up and moved to the bathroom but peeked back in,"I love you."

"I love you more." Harry said instantaneously with a dimpled smile.

"Haz?" Louis said with a questioning intonation which brought the boy back into the room. "Was Fizzy there yesterday?" He asked looking at the floor, refusing to meet Harry's gaze who slide his hands around Louis waist. 

"She was there." He said truthfully. 

"And?" Louis prompted.

"She said that she loved you and doesn't hold anything against you." Harry said with a smile and kissed his forehead. "She also said that she's glad you're free of your guilt."

"Really?"

"I'm not lying." He said with his eyes radiating honesty of the statements he said which caused Louis to wrap him in an embrace,"Thank you, Hazza." Louis said with sincerity vibrating through his voice.

* * * 

After Louis had gotten dressed for Christmas day in a sober red jumper and trousers, he had locked the door and put his plan into action. Retrieving the satin pink box which lay hidden in the corner of his wooden wardrobe. This was Harry's Christmas gift and if Louis wasn't nervous about it, he would be accused of lying.

He had often been told that he was innovative and had a knack for thinking out of the box which he knew he did but after Harry came into his life, his innovative ideas needed to be perfect because the curly haired boy deserved nothing but flawlessness which was why he opened the box and still felt unconvinced about it. 

They were wind chimes which he had designed himself, the squareglass mirrors hung from green square plate which held the metallic stringed hangings whereas dropped from the middle was a longer string which had bells and a picture of the two of them stuck back to back which was Harry's Christmas gift.

Besides that were a few netted bags, a strawberry pink one which contained sugar cubes, chocolates and withered roses.

_For better, For worse._

A coral pink bag which had a few coins and another one which had nothing in it.

_For richer, For poorer._

Fresh flowers which yet had to be brought and wrapped in satin yelloe tape.

_In sickness and health._

And finally a solid silver band which had a whorl of white diamonds in the middle which had the the engraving,

_Until death do us part._

Before he could voyage down the stream of self-doubt, there was a knock on the door,"Louis?" Lottie's voice called out and declared,"Breakfast is in five minutes with or without you."

"Yea, I'll be there in a few," he called out and smoothly lied," I'm changing my clothes."

"You're actually awake?!" Lottie asked surprised. "Wow." She remarked shortly and he felt her footsteps going downstairs through the voice on the wood.

Ignoring his sister, he quickly changed the box in which the wind chimes resided and decided to give it to Harry in everyone's presence whereas the rest of it, he'd give it to Harry, as soon as he picked the flowers up. 

Locking all of it away in his wardrobe, keeping only the box of wind chimes and the other gifts for the rest of the family on the table, he quickly moved from his room to go downstairs. 

No sooner did he step into the living room,Zayn exclaimed,"You actually woke up!" 

Which deviated a glare towards the black haired boy who shrugged in response,"What?! You wouldn't get up even if your life is on the line." He reasoned, to which Liam agreed with a shake of his head,"I agree."

"Oh fuck off, the two of you," Louis ignored them.

"I agree with them." Lottie said seriously.

"Now that's just mean," Harry piped in and placed the salmon on the table,"he can wake up early." Dusting his hand on the apron,"Love makes you do interesting things." He winked to which Zayn laughed in adherence.

"Right." Louis nodded with a pout indicating that he didn't really appreciate their sense of humour.

"Come on now, enough with the teasing," Jay intervened and gestured all of them to the table who joined it.

"When do we exchange gifts?!" Niall questioned taking a seat."Because I think either Haz or Lima are giving me a new golf club!" He added excitedly.

"I like your confidence, Nialler," Zayn added and served himself pancakes.

Turns out that Niall's confidence was perfectly on point due to the fact that both Harry and Liam gifted him a new golf club to which Niall certainly did not complain. 

The gift exchange had been quiet an elaborate affair with streamers, chocolates, prank boxes and what not around the wooden floor of the Tomlinson household. Harry had gifted Louis a leathered photo album which smelt of lavender and had photos arranged in a chronological order from the beginning of their relationship which almost brought the blue eyed prince to tears.

When they were seated after lunch, easing in and out of conversation, Niall poked in to ask Harry,"What did Louis give you?" 

"I didn't receive his gifts yet." Harry shook his head.

"Gifts?" Louis noted coming into the house, he had just gone to get a few errands done and had returned with fresh flowers, specifically Snapdragon and baby's breath.

"Something tells me you're gonna give me gifts." Harry said turning towards him who handed him the beautifully bloomed white flowers. 

"I am never going to be able to surprise you, ever." He said dejectedly.

"You better give up on that Tommo, I've tried hard enough," Niall said to him in a matter of fact manner. 

"You never know Niall," Harry said smiling at the flowers,"he may as well surprise all of us by doing it."

"Yea, he might." Lottie supplied taking a bite of the cake on her plate,"Louis has a knack for the impossible nowadays, like waking up early." To which Zayn and Liam sniggered. "True that, Lotts." Niall smirked.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Louis groaned. "I'm never gonna wake up early again!"

Harry turned to Louis in appreciation of the flowers and rambled, disregarding their ranting friends,"They are also called the flowers of the Holy Spirit, you know?"

"They also symbolise eternal love,you know?" Louis added to Harry's observation to which he laughed in adherence. "Yes, I do know that."

"Anyway, Louis, what are you giving Harry?" Lottie asked wriggling her eyebrows. 

"What's your problem?" Louis asked pursing his lips into a firm line. "I'll give Harry whenever and whatever I want."

"We're curious?!" Zayn told the blue eyed man. 

"Remain curious." He said indifferently and sauntered to his room with the remaining flowers. 

"If it is sex, I will have your head, Tomlinson!" Niall screamed in an alarming manner.

"Shut up Niall!" Harry and Louis chorused together.

And not soon after Louis came down with a dark pink box with reindeers on it. "Oooohhhh Fancy!" Lottie remarked accompanied by a slow whistle from Liam.

Louis quickly sat on Harry's lap and gave him the gift, pecking him on the cheek,"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." 

Slowly removing the bright bow, Harry picked up the wind chimes, lifting them up to their absolute glory. "Wow! You made it!?" He asked looking at his boyfriend admiringly. Carefully going through the carefully crafted mirrors which hung from the lovely squared roof supported the chimes. 

"I love it." He exclaimed. 

"You do?" Louis asked hopefully.

"Yea, obviously." He affirmed, analysing the pictures which cascaded on his lap. 

"Why do I not get such gifts?!" Lottie whined.

"Umm because you're not my boyfriend-"

"-who is an incarnate of everything pure in the world." Liam completed which caused a round of laugher resonate into the living room, resulting in Louis burying his head into Harry's chest in embarassment.

"Shut up guys, you don't have to keep harassing him!" Harry admonished, cradling the boy in his arms.

Lottie looked around in confusion,"Am I missing something?" She asked.

"Oh, you're missing a lot love," Niall said in between his row of laughter and begun to narrate the story of how Louis called his then crush who was Harry, 'a projection of everything pure in the world' and 'how he would be an angel who rivaled Michael and Raphael if it wasn't for his humility'.

"You're so whipped for him." Lottie commented while joining the other lads in their round of of laughter.

"Harry!" Louis whined and threw his arms around him which made the boy grin in glee but tried reprimanding them anyway "I'm taking him away from your torture," Harry declared standing up, picking Louis in his arms.

"They're just going to make out." Liam threw casually when Harry climbed up the staircase with Louis.

"No sleeping until marriage!" Niall reminded. 

"We know!" Came the reply.

* * * 

Harry was aware of one absolute truth in life, that Louis was what his world really consisted of. Before Louis had shed his light into his life, it was like being lost on a road to misery, a place so dark and void that everything in his life felt a dull black nothingness. A world of gray monotony which had condemned and laughed at his exisitence every damn time and then came Louis. Apparently normal Louis. Who had stars in his eyes and a joke for everything. A football prodigy of his own but affirmed Niall's rule of not touching his cousin brother until marriage. It was magic. Louis was magic. And he felt that everytime he bathed in the halo of his glow laying on his chest, creating patterns with his fingertips on the boy's palm and listening to his steady heartbeat which Louis assured time and again beat for him and him only.

He regularly counted his blessings and thanked God for it consistently which was how he generally lost track of Louis' conversation because he had to keep reminding himself how much of luck was bestowed upon him.

"Haz?" Louis questioned which snapped his head towards him away from his chest.

"Yea?"

"Didn't pay attention again, did you?" Louis asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I lost you when you were talking about Stan and his dog." He smiled with a touch of forgetfulness.

"Where did your mind drift off to this time?" Louis asked spooning him and locking his fingers with his curls. 

"I was thinking of how lucky I am," he confessed, cozying himself with Louis' body,"to have you."

Which garnered an immediate reaction and Louis sat up, turning Harry towards him,"I am the one who's supposed to say that, you know?" 

"You've made my life, a better place to live in, Harry," Louis said cupping his cheeks,"at times pain gets hard but since you've been by my side, I don't really feel anything which isn't happiness." Which made Harry feel the most warmest in this sultry cold winter.

"I have something for you though," Louis mumbled and drew the boy onto the floor. Unlocking his wardrobe, he removed a gigantic pink box which resided at the lowest rack and handed it to Harry.

Raising his eyebrows, he opened the box which had an unusual number of netted bags and looked at Louis, puzzled. 

Opening the first bag, he saw it was filled with sugar cubes and chocolates and the other one consisted of withered flowers, moving on to the coral pink bag, it had few coins and the other remained empty. Lastly were the fresh Snapdragons wielded with the white baby's breath, draped in a dull yellow saying ribbon. 

Harry's features were schooled into contemplation, clearly bewildered by the odd pairings and turned towards Louis for a reasoning who grinned at him,"Knew you wouldn't figure it out."

"Firstly," Louis began with a deep breath,"I don't think any other human being has ever been or is ever going to be, as important as you are."

"And if you back out on this, I am okay with it, all right?" He said maintaining his eye contact with the curly haired boy.

And Louis removed the velvet box from his pocket and held it out to Harry who's jaw dropped in astonishment. He had not seen this coming. Now like the sunrise after dawn, realisation struck him.

_Sugar Cubes and Withered roses.  
For better or worse._

_Coins and empty bills.  
For richer or poorer._

_Fresh flowers and yellow satin tape.  
In health and in sickness. _

Finally the engraving on the ring, 'Until Death Do Us Apart.'

"Oh my, Louis, you," and that's all he said before he pulled the boy into a kiss with their lips crashing against one another, stumbling on top of eachother when Louis receded back and looked into his eyes,"Do you accept?"

"Yes. A million times, yes!"

"Then kiss me you fool." He grinned and drew Harry into another breathtaking kiss.

And that was how Harry Styles was proposed to by Louis Tomlinson, in the midst of the cold winter which was overseen by every pure spirit which shook their heads in adherence to the predestined union.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos!  
> Comments!


End file.
